Doctor Mew Mew? Rose's Dilemma
by NagihikoFujisaki123
Summary: When the Doctor comes to the anime dimension of Tokyo Mew Mew, Rose and Donna are a bit confused. Ryou is the only one who seems to know who they are, but the Mew Mews are just as confused as they are. The Cyniclon attacks take a little getting used to, but it's only getting started. Surprises are just lying in wait for Ichigo, Rose, and Donna as they uncover long buried secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody!**

**Well, I'm new here, and this is my first fanfiction ever.**

**Please don't judge this too harshly, as this is my first attempt at a story.**

**Anyway, as much as I would like to, I do not own Doctor Who or Tokyo Mew Mew. (What a shame!)**

Chapter 1

"What the hell is going on, spaceman?" Donna screamed at the Doctor. "Doctor, what's happening? This is kind of like the time we went into parallel – whoa!" Rose fell over on the floor of the TARDIS and tried to dodge the sparks flying off the console. She laughed. "I've missed this!" she yelled, memories of other travels rushing back.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was having an amazing time. "Woo-hoo!" he shouted. His trench coat flapped around his Converse sneakers and his spiky hair seemed to stick straight up. "Donna, all I know is that we are in an adventure of a lifetime! And Rose, we do seem to be headed into a different universe – and you know what that means!"

"Fun?" the blonde girl suggested.

"Absolutely! I'm pretty sure there's no Daleks or Cybermen here, so no worries!"

The TARDIS hit a spot of turbulence. "Oh, so this is no worries," Donna growled as she grabbed the railing that led to the entrance of the ship.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, SPACEMAN!" the redhead screamed into the Time Lord's ear.

"Donna, watch the eardrums! Oh yeah, guys, come over here!" The two girls did their best to stumble over to the blue screen, which was currently spinning around with crazy circles. "What's going on?" Rose peered at them.

"The TARDIS is deciding where we're going to go!" the Doctor grinned, happy as a child on Christmas. He beamed and clasped his hands together like he was praying. "Oh, please, TARDIS, don't land us in the middle of Harry Potter – that's boring and anyway, it takes a while to convince everybody that Voldemort and his big snake are robots."

Rose and Donna looked at each other and shook their heads. "Doctor, you're crazy. After knowing you all this time, I still don't think I can trust you," Donna said. "Good, Donna. You shouldn't trust me! I am crazy!" The Doctor grabbed the screen and moved it as he randomly pulled levers, pushed buttons, and operated the TARDIS without falling over.

On the other hand, Rose and Donna nearly fell off the metal platform. "Rose! Donna! You two are hopeless," the Doctor sighed. "If you're going to act like that here, wait till you reach the best part."

"Uh-oh," Rose muttered, grabbing one of the large coral structures. "Donna – the 'best part' isn't pretty. Once the Doctor accidentally got us lost into parallel England, and, well, let's just say that I had to take Tylenol for a week after that." Donna rolled her eyes and gripped the railing of the TARDIS even harder than she had been.

The sound of the metallic engine accelerated.

"WOO-HOO!" the Doctor screamed. "Allons-y!" Donna was suddenly flipped off of the railing and landed on one of the coral structures. Rose found herself hanging upside down as the TARDIS whipped around in circles.

"Doctor, a little help?" Donna yelled. "Whoa!" she rolled off and managed to land on her feet on the ground. The TARDIS stabilized long enough for Rose to jump off of the coral.

Suddenly, the engine stopped moving at all, and the trio didn't feel any movement.

"So, I guess we've reached our destination?" Rose suggested. "Hmmm," the Doctor muttered. He grabbed the screen again, and his eyebrow twitched. "What?" he grabbed a mallet and slammed the console. The glowing blue engine rumbled and started up again. "Forget I said anything," Rose grumbled. "Huh, that's weird…" the Doctor said. "What's happening, spaceman?" Donna said as she peered over his shoulder and saw a bunch of different images on the screen.

One showed a group of five very confused looking girls dressed in sailor uniforms and tiaras. Another had a group of six – were those fairies? – staring at the TARDIS as well. Another showed one girl, but she held up an amulet that glowed pale purple. The screen flashed again, and three girls - a blonde, a blue haired, and a green haired looked back at her.

Donna looked around and frowned. Everybody in the TARDIS was shifting according to the images on screen. Rose was surprised, too – as usual, the only one who apparently didn't care was the Doctor. First, they changed until they seemed to be anime characters. Then, they looked a little more American. A realistic change was next, and that was followed by more anime – each a little different.

"Doctor, what's happening?" she yelled.

He turned his head, adjusting the black rimmed glasses that he really didn't need. "Don't worry, Rose! The TARDIS is just adapting to the new surroundings - nothing to worry about!" He went back to smashing the mallet into different switches. "Almost... there..." he muttered between his teeth. Rose sprang back as he whipped around and sat down. "Alright, guys," he said. "We should be arriving in 5...4...3...2...1..."

The TARDIS groaned one more time and jerked to a stop.

Rose cautiously let go of the railing, and Donna released her grip on one of the TARDIS chairs, panting and laughing. "Ha! I've seriously missed this," Donna laughed.

The Doctor grabbed the blue screen on the console, which was now fragmented with more images - animals, girls, and pink, blue, green, yellow, and purple. He chuckled. "Never thought that I'd see this place again," he said, running towards the doors. "Doctor? First, where exactly are we? And second, why do we look all anime-ish?"Rose called, trying to get his attention.

"Well, Rose, Donna," the Time Lord said, unlatching the doors of the TARDIS and pushed them open with a flourish.

"Welcome to the world of Tokyo Mew Mew!" he said.

* * *

**Alright, so what do we have here? The Doctor, in the world of Tokyo Mew Mew?**

**Oh, by the way, do any of those screen descriptions seem familiar? ****In order:**

**Sailor Moon**

**Winx Club**

**W.I.T.C.H**

**Mermaid Melody**

**No, I don't own these TV shows, either!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry about the long no update - went on a vacation with no Wi-Fi. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Donna: Ahem.**

**Me: What? **

**Rose: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. I - hey, you're supposed to do it!**

**Doctor: (sighs) Fine, I'll do it. NagihikoFujisaki123 doesn't own Doctor Who or TMM!**

Chapter 2

Ichigo Momomiya sighed and slumped down into a chair in Café Mew Mew, glad to be done with work at last. "Finally," she muttered, watching Lettuce Midorikawa rush all of the customers out. "Gomen nasai!" the green haired girl exclaimed as she stepped on somebody's foot.

Pudding Fong was rolling around the café on her large beach ball, entertaining the remaining people while they enjoyed their cake. "Pudding! Pudding!" the little kids chanted as they watched her juggle plates and flip.

Zakuro Fujiwara was in the kitchen, helping Keiichiro Akasaka with the dishes. Ryou Shirogane was somewhere in the secret basement of the building, figuring something about the Mew Project out. _At least he's doing something,_ Ichigo thought. _Unlike... _

Mint Aizawa was sitting down at her favorite table, sipping her tea. Ichigo got up and plodded over to her, growling. Lettuce and Pudding paled and turned to the customers.

"Pudding would greatly appreciate it if you left right now, na no da!" Pudding insisted as Lettuce kept an eye on the growing tick mark on Ichigo's forehead. Everybody knew what she was talking about, so they hurriedly put down their plates, and ran outside.

The building nearly exploded.

Zakuro poked her head out of the kitchen doors, still somehow maintaining her calm demeanor. "Is anything wrong, Mint? Ichigo?" Mint looked up. "No, nothing's wrong, onee-sama!" she said brightly, going back to her cup of tea and cakes. Ichigo was seething. "Excuse me, Miss Little Snobby I-don't-have-to-do-anything!" she hissed. "Cafe hours are over, so if you'd like to stay, you'd best do some work!" Lettuce peered inside. "Is it over?" she asked cautiously.

Mint looked up at the angry cat girl and gulped. "Uh-oh," she said. Ichigo was currently doing exactly what cats did while stalking birds. Crouching, imitating bird cries. Birds as in small birds like lorikeets. And lorikeets as in the endangered ultramarine lorikeet...

Zakuro looked unimpressed. "The usual," she sighed, heading towards the basement. Lettuce gulped and dove under a table with Pudding. The blonde girl, however, yawned over the crashing plates and falling silverware. "Pudding is bored," she complained as Ichigo hissed at Mint. "Sensei has already taken Pudding's siblings home, so she doesn't have anything to do, na no da!" Lettuce flinched as there was one last, huge crash from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" Mint protested, as she had heard Pudding's last comment. Ichigo ignored both of them and sighed. _I seriously hope that something happens, like the Cyniclons attacking. I could use the opportunity to beat Kisshu up... _she unconsciously smiled. She really missed the annoying alien.

"No, seriously, onee-chan! Pudding is bored, na no da!" Mint threw her arms up into the air hopelessly. "Oh, don't worry, Pudding!" she said exasperatedly. "Something will definitely happen tomorrow!" Pudding's face lit up. "Yeah, maybe Taru-taru will come!"

Ichigo stiffened. _What's that weird noise? _she wondered. It sounded like a metallic thrumming. Lettuce also frowned. "Guys?" she asked. "Do you hear that?" Mint stared at her. "Hear what?" Pudding asked. "Pudding doesn't hear anything, na no da!" Zakuro came out of the staircase, obviously worried. "Mint? Lettuce? Pudding? Ichigo? Do you hear that?" Lettuce said, "Zakuro onee-sama, I don't hear anything, but I feel something - some sort of vibration. Maybe it's my Finless Porpoise genes? You know, echolocation?"

Ichigo nodded. "My cat ears are picking it up, and -" A strong wind suddenly whipped around the cafe. The outline of a large blue box formed in the air.

"Hey, Mint?" Lettuce asked. "You know what you said about something happening tomorrow?" Mint swallowed and nodded.

"Make that something happening today," the bird girl said weakly.

The door of the blue box creaked open and a spiky-brown haired man stuck his head out. He looked at Ichigo, whose cat ears and tail had popped out. "Huh," he said, obviously expecting that. Mint frowned and whispered to Ichigo, "How can Japanese have a British accent?"

"Uh..." was her brilliant answer.

Ryou skidded out of the basement, literally screeching to a stop when he saw the blue box and the weird man in front of it. "Doctor?" he asked, gaping.

"Ah! Ryou! It's so nice to finally see you!" the "Doctor" exclaimed. Then he frowned. "Wait, that rhymed."

"I thought - I thought -" Ryou stammered. Ichigo raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she muttered to Lettuce. "Shirogane never stammers. This is probably something really big."

"Hmmm..." Pudding wondered. "Pudding knows!" she exclaimed. "Ryou and the weird man are probably old friends, na no da!" She whipped out her brown detective hat and coat, along with a pipe. She pulled out a huge diagram from who-knows-where.

"Alright!" she mused, pulling out a pencil. Zakuro sighed and turned back to the two men and everybody imitated her.

A blonde girl, about Zakuro's age, and an older, red headed woman stepped out of the blue box._ Huh,_ Ichigo thought. _How did they fit into that box even with this _Doctor _man?_ Ryou's eyes widened. "Doctor? Are these two the ones that you were talking about?" he said, completely ignoring the Mews, including Pudding crazily drawing on her diagram.

The Doctor winked at him and took out a strange device. It was gray but had a bright blue tip. First, he pointed it at the blonde and the redhead. Then, he pointed to the Mew Mews. "Mews, meet -"

Ichigo cut him off. "Rose Tyler and Donna Noble?" she asked, completely ignoring everybody staring at her.

The Doctor's eyebrow twitched and he looked at her carefully. "Molto bene, Ichigo. Molto bene. How'd you know that?" he asked.

"I - I don't know."

Everyone was quiet until Pudding burst in.

"Was anyone listening to Pudding?"

* * *

**So, that's the second chappie. What's gonna happen next?**


End file.
